Eres Mia Krystal Version
by Yui Alice Rozen
Summary: Un fanfic lleno de Diversion, desmadre, romanticismo e.t.c, cuenta la historia de unas amigas que por azares del destino llegan a la mansion Sakamaki ¿y por que no? tambien estaran los Mukamis Pasen en lean esta historia


_**ERES MIA…**_

Este es uno de mis primeros fics de DL por lo que quiero agradecer a mis amigas; CARLA, JAZMIN, RICHEL, MELANIE Y KRYSTAL que sin su ayuda y nuestros desmadres no seria nada. Okay aquí les dejo esta divertida historia versión escrita por KRYSTAL GUTIERREZ yo escribi solo la instroduccion xD

Unas chicas caminaban con rumbo indefinido, habían quedado de verse y que saldrían a pasear pero sus planes fueron interferidos por 3 chicos, a decir verdad no estaban nada mal. Bastante guapos a para ser sinceros.

-Mira nada más Laito que linduras

. -¡Wow ! La bitches de hoy no están nada mal. -dijo con un tono seductor y pervertido.

\- Qué lindas son... ¿no es cierto,Teddy?

. -¿Q-Qué?¿A quién le dices perra,idiota?

-Por favor, no somos putas baratas. Solo somos nosotras

-Aw,que lindo oso¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kanato Sakamaki,ellos son Laito el de sombrero y el otro es Ayato

. -No puedo dejar de mirarlas son... perfectas

. -No eres el unico que piensa asi,Ayato.

-¿Por que mas molestías en la mansion?

. -¡Subaru!Comportate

. -Cállate,cuatro ojos

. -Por dios,callénse

. -Etto... por favor,no peleen

. -Si no es molestia,nos vamos ya que odiamos las peleas ajenas

-¿Cómo que se van? ¡Jo!Yo quería jugar con todas ustedes

. -A ver,¿Las llevaremos a la mansión?

. -Tienen un buen aroma. -Shuu,tienes razon, tal vez no sean puras pero su aroma es esquisito~~.

-¿¡Que son?! ¿¡Perros?! -Dijeron al unísono

.Cada chico toma a una de ellas

. -Lo que el idiota les está diciendo es que seran nuestras pres-.

-A ver estúpido te cállas y nos sueltan

. -¡Cállate,estupida!

. -Reiji,¿nos podremos divertir con ellas? .

-Mientras sea en tu habitación,sí

. -las dejan inconsientes, horas después despiertan-

K-¿Dónde estoy?

¿Uh?¿Qué es esto?-Despierta adolorida mientras ve a su alrededor

-¡Decire! -¿Qué,qué,qué?-Despierta-.

Narra Krystal~~

. -Mira-Apunte en estábamos-¿Qué caraj-?.

-Señoritas-

Decire y yo volteamos a ver de quien provenía esa voz

-Mi nombre es Shuu

-Tenía su mirada clavada en mí,pude sentir mis mejillas tomar un leve color rosa

-Por ahora solo ustedes están despiertas...Vengan

-Salimos de la habitación,pero antes Jazmín se nos unió-

. -¿Nos podrían en donde estamos?. -Se encuentran en la mansión Sakamaki,y desde ahora será su hogar-Dijo un chico con gafas. Abrí mis ojos como platos,¿acaso escuche mal?¿Dijo que será nuestro hogar?¿Acaso se drogaba este o qué?

. -Como escucharon-Dijo un pelirojo si mal no recuerdo,Ayato. ~~Inserte Sexy Love de T-Ara v:~~.

-Tch.¡No pueden obligarme!¡No saben con quien se están metiendo!-Dijo Jazmín mientras sus ojos se formaban de un color carmesí,al instante Decire la calmo-

¿Y sino queremos?. -No era una pregunta,era una orden-

¿Qué se creía este?¿Acaso no sabía lo importante que éramos?

. -¿Qué está pasando?-Carla entró a la habitación-¿Uh?¿Qué paso?

. -¡Qué estos idiotas nos están obligando a vivir a-! -Por lo que veo necesitarás modales,jóven señorita.

-¡Tú cállate! -Ahí fue donde explote,quería arrancarle la cabeza a cada uno,pero al instante en cuando iba a tomar un jarrón y tirarlo en el suelo. Alguien me tomo del brazo,voltee mi cabeza y era Shuu,mis mejillas tornaron un color rosa,jalo mi brazo y me abrazo apegandome a su cuerpo,todos nos estaban no me gustaba,traté de zafarme de su agarre pero era imposible. -Tú eres mía

Narra Carla~~.

¿Qué rayos es esté lugar?¿Uh?,me levanté del sofá,y me toque la cabeza,"Auch".Si que dolía,escuche unos ruidos afuera de la habitación,camine hacia la puerta,y la abrí. Salí,estaba en un pasillo,giré mi cabeza por donde provenían las llegar me encontré con Decire,Jazmín,y Krystal,y los chicos esos raros. Decire estaba muy alterada al igual que Krystal,Jazmín estaba apunto de /por que la conozco/ matarlos a todos si no fuera por Decire que la tranquilizaba


End file.
